


Dawn's Peach Smile

by ShyCourage



Series: My love, the song you have sung [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Laslow is an Understanding Dad™, M/M, Soleil loves her girlfriend, The end of the angst storm, my poor girl, this whole thing hit her so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: After their family is healed, and everyone is finally okay, Soleil thinks about all that's happened, her only companion the sky above.





	Dawn's Peach Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! I've never written and finished anything more than a oneshot before, and I have to say that I really feel accomplished! The angst is over, with these guys, at least.

Dawn. Soft fingers, rosy cheeks, and a soft smile for them all. She may have liked her fair share of men, but she always preferred women. Women are soft, after all, and sweet, and none were softer or sweeter than Dusk's lovely counterpart. Dawn showed her pretty face on this soon to be lovely day, and she smiled on the world.

Soleil smiled back at the sky from her place on the roof. Only one person knew where she was, but she was sworn to secrecy. Not that she had to be, but still. Soleil had to make sure that her sweet, darling girlfriend didn't let her sometimes overbearing family know where she was. 

That was why she was here, after all. Looking for space, or alone time, or whatever it was that Siegbert called it. It had been two months since their dad woke up, two weeks since he could walk without aid. He was far from happy about this situation, but he had made sure to use his recovery time as time spent with family. Their father, Xander, was still working himself ragged, but he had let up, even taking the time to sleep and eat properly. Their family had fallen back together on its own, everyone adopting new schedules, adapting to whatever changes were present.

Dawn's smile, unabashed for a minute there, turned slight and shy, fading slowly. "Look here," it seemed to say, "don't you see? Even the darkest of nights have light chasing them."

Soleil supposed she took her father's injury the worst of them all. She's the only one of them still acting odd. She knew she was, but maybe this odd was her new normal. Ophelia had commented that she was quieter now, less excitable, that her flirting had cooled off. Ophelia was right, as she always was. 

Siegbert had said that maybe it was because she finally realized what was truly at stake. Maybe that was it, maybe it was just a rude awakening to the true horrors of what they faced on a daily basis. Siegbert said immediately afterward that it was only a thought, that he was probably wrong. Soleil doubted that.

Dawn turned and hid her beautiful face, ashamed of how she looked when compared to the golden Day. She would hide until her kind Dusk coaxed her out again, reminding her how beautiful she truly was. The Day, though, the day yawned, and grinned, bright eyed and cheery, excited to watch as the world also awoke.

Xander had said that maybe this was a good experience for Soleil, as terrible as that sounded. Laslow came back, after all, and the whole thing only served to sober their daughter. "She is a princess, after all. Perhaps now she'll act it."

Laslow was the only one who thought differently. He had told Soleil that he knew what it was like, that he knew she was scared by what happened but wasn't surprised. He said that she had expected something like this to happen, and she agreed. She expected it, and that's why it hurt so much. He said that she needed some time and she would bounce back to normal, but he hoped that she wouldn't use her normal attitude to hide her pain. He sighed, explaining that he only knew that she might from his own experiences. She told him she wouldn't hide how she feels behind a smile, no matter how much she wanted to. She'd talk to someone if she needed to.

Day streched, warming up. Her light warmed the world, her face so blindingly brilliant that no one could look. She smiled, and the world looked to be covered with gems of green, and purple, and pink, and every other color. "The night is gone!" she cheered. "You've woken up, and you'll make it through all that today will bring you!" 

The Day yelled, but right now Soleil preferred the quiet bashful beauty of Dawn. So she grabbed her empty teacup, and made her way inside, where she would spend today in quiet contemplation, surrounded by those she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> That may be the end of this, but it's not the last thing I'll ever write! I finally have a writing blog, so if you want updates on my latest project you can find them at https://thegreatestgrimleal.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
